Together Always
by fluffyslashy16
Summary: Sasu/Naru BOYxBOY SEX...Naruto and Sasuke have been split up for 3 years now but now Sasuke is his boss now? Hey lets throw in a crazy Garra who will stop at nothing to make Naruto his...DUM DUM DUMM...this is my popular fanfic...anyone elts wanna read?
1. Chapter 1

_Together...Always_

_By: D. R. Hayden_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto characters i am just borrowing them for a little while....this is rated M for sexual scenes don't like don't read....THIS DOES HAVE MALE SEX_

_Summary: Sasu/Naru...Has male sex in it....don't like don't read...Naruto and Sasuke have been split up for 3 years...what happeneds when Sasuke is now his boss? RATED M for later chapters_

* * *

_ "Hey baby...where are you at?" Sai yelled as he walked through his house._

_ "I'm in the bedroom...what do you want?" Naruto asked when he herd his lover call. When Sai walked into their bedroom he saw Naruto sitting up in bed reading a book._

_ "What are you reading love?" Sai asked when he crawled up beside Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist. Marking his page, Naruto laid down his book and looked at Sai. Sai gave him a questioning look but tightened his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him on the neck._

_ "What's the matter baby?" Sai asked when Naruto moved away from his grip and got up from the bed._

_ "I don't know how to tell you this...but I don't love you the way you love me. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now...I'm sorry." Naruto said looking away from Sai not making eye contact._

_ "Is it because of Sasuke? Your still in love with him aren't you?" Sai said in an angry voice. Naruto didn't say anything all he did was turn around and sit at the end of the bed._

_ "You know you dumped him about 3 years ago dude...I think he has moved on. You should move on too...Trust me I could and can make you happier than he ever could, and you know that." Sai said after he crawled over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto moved away from him again._

_ "I'm sorry Sai but I want you to move out by Friday." Naruto said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Sai stood up and grabbed al of his things. By the time Naruto came out of the bathroom all of Sai's things where gone. That night Naruto cried himself to sleep._

_ After waking up alone for the first time alone in a long time Naruto really felt alone, but he had to get up and go to work. When we got to his job he saw a familiar car in an employees spot, but didn't think anything about it._

_ "Hey Naruto." A friendly voice said when he first walked in the building to clock in. Naruto froze on the spot. Sasuke was standing right in front of the manager's doorway._

_ "W...wha...what are you doing here?" Naruto asked standing there shocked and yet he wanted to run up to Sasuke and kiss him until his lips fell off._

_ "I am your new boss. I guess we can now spend more time catching up with one another now." Sasuke said with his hands in him pockets and leaning on the doorframe. Naruto looked away and clocked in just before he was late. Naruto just gave him a sideways glance and walked away so he could go finish his work and leave._

_ "Where do you think your going? Since I am the new manager I have to interview all employees so I know them better and they know me better." Sasuke told him before he ran off. Reluctantly Naruto walked into Sasuke's new office and sat down in a chair right in front of his desk. Sasuke shut the door and walked over to his desk and sat down looking at Naruto._

_ "So, how have you been since we last met?" Sasuke asked when he sat down. Naruto just looked at his lap and didn't say anything._

_ "You know I forgive you right? I understand that you weren't ready at the time but I just had to ask you...I'm sorry." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Naruto just lifted up his head and nodded but then a sad expression came on his face and he began to cry into his hands. Sasuke stood up with no expression on his face but walked over to Naruto, and embraced him tightly and brought him closer to his chest._

_ "Naruto, you know I hate it when you cry. Please don't cry, it's fine I get it." Sasuke said as he began to stroke Naruto's hair, but he continued to cry with his arms around Sasuke's neck as he cried into his chest. After about half an hour later Naruto stopped crying and looked at Sasuke. At first Naruto was shocked that Sasuke would hold him close to his chest and comfort him like he used to do but then he just relaxed and got comfortable. Once Sasuke felt that Naruto was comfortable and relaxed he let go and walked over to his desk._

_ "Naruto would it be all right if I asked you another question?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just nodded his head and looked at him._

_ "Why did you say no when I asked you to marry me?" Sasuke asked with his elbows on the desk and his hands under his head._

_ "I...I don't really know why...I guess I was just scared." Naruto said bringing his legs closer to his chest and wrapping his arms around them._

_ "Scared of what?" Sasuke asked trying to stay calm. "I thought I told you that I would always protect you no matter what."_

_ "You did tell me that...but the thing is...you didn't protect me when I needed you the most." Naruto said in a whispering voice._

_ "What are you talking about? When did you get hurt?" Sasuke ask._

_ "When I saw you cheat on me." Naruto said with tears threatening to leak out. _

_ "What are you talking about? I never cheated on you." Sasuke said sitting up strait and glaring at Naruto._

_ "Yes, you did...I saw you kiss Neji...you broke my heart and it hurt to see you so I just broke it off when you asked me." Naruto said tears now flowing down his face._

_ "What are you talking about? I never...oh now I know what your talking about." Sasuke said his face softening up a bit. "The night you supposedly saw me kiss Neji wasn't a kiss at all...well it was a kiss but...it is complicated." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through his hair._

_ "It's fine, besides where not together anymore so your don't need to give me an explanation." Naruto said getting up from his chair and walking to the door. When Naruto got to the door and was about to open it. Two strong arms where on the door so that he couldn't open it._

_ "Sasuke please move out of my way," Naruto said turning around. The next thing Naruto knows, he is being kissed by Sasuke and he is kissing back with his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto all of a sudden moves closer to Sasuke so that their bodies are touching and Sasuke's arms are wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist. Moaning Naruto leans into the kiss for more and their tongues begin to collide and touch one another._

_ At that point Naruto realizes what is going on and breaks away from the kiss. Naruto moves out of Sasuke's embrace and runs out of the office and doesn't stop until he gets to his car and drives home for the day._

_ The next morning when Naruto woke up he saw that he had 15 missed calls from work. Naruto knew it was Sasuke that was calling so he just left it alone and went to go eat some breakfast. By the time he was done eating he looked at his phone again and it said 20 missed calls from work. Naruto mumbled something and then threw his phone down onto the bed._

"IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE...SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOSE..." _Sasuke was calling again but was calling on his own cell phone._

_ "What do you want?" Naruto asked in an angry voice. Sasuke laughed a bit on the other end and then asked him if he was coming into work._

_ "No, I'm not coming in today." Naruto said. "Now, what do you really want...You called me 20 times just to ask me that?"_

_ "No, I just wanted to know if you hate me know? I mean...you know after the kiss." Sasuke asked. Naruto laid down onto his bed_

_ "No, I could never really hate you...But before I was crushed but not mad...I never could be." Naruto said breathing heavily._

_ "So, would your boyfriend mind if I came over to talk to you?" Sasuke asked hoping that Naruto was single._

_ "No, it's fine come over...besides I live alone...I dumped my boyfriend yesterday." Naruto said sitting up and trying to get his favorite boxers on._

_ "OK, cool." Sasuke asked with a huge smile._

_ "Yea....When you coming over?" Naruto asked laughing a bit._

_ "Open the door and find out." Sasuke said before hanging up the phone. Naruto sat his phone down on his bed and walked to the front door. Once he opened it Sasuke immediately hugged him and kissed his lips._

_ "Awesome place you got here." Sasuke said after he let go of Naruto and walked into the living room._

_ "What was that about?" Naruto asked puzzled still from the kiss. Sasuke walked toward the door and shut it before holding Naruto in his arms tightly._

_ "I thought I could give you a hello kiss...does it bother you?" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head, meaning no, and then Sasuke began to kiss, and bite Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and leaned into his touch and moved his head to the side so that he could get better access. Sasuke smiled when he found out that Naruto wasn't trying to push him away and Naruto also had on the boxers that he gave him._

_ "I see your wearing my boxers." Sasuke said looking down at Naruto's boxers. Naruto just blushed brightly and hugged Sasuke tightly._

_ "I missed you...I'm sorry I said no...I was just very upset that you cheated on me with Neji...I really wanted to say yes...but I thought that if I did you would get a divorce from me within a year or so and go marry Neji instead." Naruto said hugging him tighter. Sasuke laughed a bit at this and then brought him into the living room and sat down on the couch._

_ "OK, baby you have to know...I never kissed Neji all I did was give him a hug and tell him thanks." Sasuke said holding Naruto's hands._

_ "Why where you hugging him and thanking him for?" Naruto asked sitting down beside him._

_ "He was the one that bought the ring that I wanted to give you...he made me so happy that I hugged him like that...I could finally ask you to marry me with the perfect ring...but then you dumped me...I was so heart broken it felt like my world just shattered when you said those words." Sasuke said looking into Naruto's eyes._

_ "I'm sorry...I just thought..." Naruto said but didn't want to finish his sentence so he just gabbed Sasuke's face and drug it toward him and kissed Sasuke's puffy red lips lightly while rubbing his tongue over Sasuke's lips seductively. Sasuke began to moan into the kiss. Naruto moved until he was sitting on Sasuke's lap without breaking the kiss (they are on the living room couch). Naruto positioned his legs so that they where on either side of Sasuke's hips and then scooted up closer to him until their chests where touching and Naruto had his arms warped round Sasuke's neck. Sasuke began to moan when he felt Naruto's tongue enter his mouth and play with his own tongue._

_ "Baby, do you think you could give me another chance to make you happy?" Naruto asked after breaking the kiss and grinding his dick against Sasukes. Moaning a bit Sasuke picked up Naruto, sat him on top of his desk, and pushed him onto his back so that he could wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist. Sasuke then began to dry hump him hard and fast._

_ "I'll take that as a yes then...mmmmmmmm" Naruto said with a smile, but then he moaned loud when he felt Sasuke's dick get hard and rub against his entrance. Sasuke laid his hands on either side of Naruto's head, looked into his eyes, leaned down and began to kiss him lovingly. Sasuke first began to nibble and suck on Naruto's lower lip trying to get him to open him mouth for him. It didn't take long for Naruto to open his mouth so that Sasuke could kiss him better. When Naruto wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Sasuke's neck and waist, he heard his phone go off. Naruto stopped kissing Sasuke immediately and loosened his grip on him._

_ "I...uh...gotta take this call." Naruto said trying to sit up. Sasuke nodded his head and stepped away from him. When Naruto was sitting up he was about to grab his cell phone when he tripped over the carpet. Sasuke caught him just in time._

_ "Baby you still need to work on your reaction skills." Sasuke said chuckling as he held Naruto with his arms around his waist (they are facing one another)._

_ "I know, but what if I did that on purpose so that you would catch me." Naruto said placing his hands gently on both sides of Sasuke's cheeks._

_ "Well, then you must still trust me." Sasuke said smiling as he leaned down and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips before he heard Naruto's phone go off again._

_ "I guess I have to answer that." Naruto said smiling with a little laugh. After setting Naruto down on his feet, Sasuke walked over to the couch and turned the TV on with the volume on low so that it wouldn't disturb Naruto's phone call._

_ "Hello?...yes...are you sure?...could it...i see...who did...are you serious?...Yes I will be right there...thanks bye." Naruto said as he was on the phone._

_ "Who was that? Is everything OK? Do you want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked worried._

_ "That was my step dad, I don't things are OK, and I would really like it if you came with me but you don't have to if you don't want to." Naruto said as he began to search the floor to make sure he didn't drop anything. As Naruto was searching the floor with a nervous look on his face Sasuke walked up behind him, wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto's waist and buried his face into Naruto's neck._

_ "Baby, I'm coming with you. Everything will be fine I promise." Sasuke said holding him tighter._

_ "How do you know it will?" Naruto asked turning around to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, leaned down until their lips almost touched, and then whispered to him telling him that he would make sure that it will. Naruto smiled at him, leaned up, and kissed him on the lips while moving his body so that it was right up against Sasuke and then he deepened it._

_ "Thanks hun, I love you." Sasuke said squeezing him tight but then letting him go._

_ "It's time to go babe. I just want to get this over with." Naruto said gabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand._

* * *

_Author: i am grounded from my laptop so the next chapter might take a lil while before it is added...I am sorry I will try my best to hurry up and add it please don't be mad ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Together...Always_

_By: D. R. Hayden_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto characters i am just borrowing them for a little while....this is rated M for sexual scenes don't like don't read....THIS DOES HAVE MALE SEX_

**RECAP:**

_"How do you know it will?" Naruto asked turning around to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, leaned down until their lips almost touched, and then whispered to him telling him that he would make sure that it will. Naruto smiled at him, leaned up, and kissed him on the lips while moving his body so that it was right up against Sasuke and then he deepened it._

_ "Thanks hun, I love you." Sasuke said squeezing him tight but then letting him go._

_ "It's time to go babe. I just want to get this over with." Naruto said gabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand._

**now on with the story:**

**Chapter 2**

When they made it to Naruto's step dad's place all they could see was the ambulance. Naruto pushed his door open before the vehicle could come to a stop and ran right to the ambulance demanding to know what happened. When Sasuke made it to the ambulance he saw Naruto crying against his step dad.

"What happened Iruka?" Sasuke asked once he reached them.

"My husband Kakashi was shot this morning on his way to work, I was going to go see if he is fine, and decided to see if Naruto would like to come with me since he is Naruto's other dad now." Iruka said as he soothed Naruto.

"Oh, i am sorry that he got shot." Sasuke said with a truthful tone.

"Thank you........are you one of Naruto's friends, or are you his lover?" Iruka asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Ummmmmmm....frankly I have no idea....it's up to Naruto on that...i mean we did say we would try to date again but i don't know if he really wants to or not." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with loving eyes.

"Wait a minute is your name Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Iruka said in an angry voice.

"Yes," Sasuke said in a trembly voice. Iruka let go of Naruto, marched over to Sasuke and punched him in the face so hard that Sasuke fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

**"That was for make my son cry for 5 years you son of a Bitch!"** Iruka yelled at him, **"Your luck that I don't beat the shit out of you this minute...I don't care what you think you are doing but If you hurt him one more time i will beat the shit out of you and kill you myself...Do you hear me!"** Iruka kept yelling at him not giving him room to talk.

**"Dad!!! Calm the fuck down now!" **Naruto yelled at him with tears still in his eyes. Naruto pushed his father out of the way and picked Sasuke up, "Are you ok baby? I am sorry"

"Don't you dare...." Iruka started but then got cut short.

"Dad, go and see Daddy OK....He needs you right now. I will be fine, call me if anything changes, Sasuke and I will be at our house if you need us." Naruto told him and then game him a hug. Sasuke almost jumped for joy when Naruto said that Naruto's house was now theirs.

"Fine." After that Iruka walked to his car and drove to the hospital.

"I am sorry about my dad." Naruto said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I's alright I deserved that beating and yelling at. Besides even if he told me to leave and never talk to you again I couldn't cause we work together, and I love you too much." Sasuke told him with his hands on either side of Naruto's face. Sasuke leaned down and Kissed Naruto's lips passionately, with a little tongue touching.

"Lets go back home...I need you right now...I hate it when you make me this horny for you." Naruto said with a small laugh and then walked back to the car they drove.

**(TIME SKIP: They are back at their house...YAOI ALERT...DON'T LIKE SKIP OVER IT)**

Once Naruto opened the door to their home Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the floor and began the kiss him deeply.

"Mmmmmmmmmm Sasuke.....not here...take...me to the... Mmmmmm room." Naruto said between kisses. Sasuke reluctantly got off of Naruto, shut the front door and walked back to their room. Naruto Jumped up after Sasuke shut the door and he ran and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked after Naruto was holding tightly to his back. Naruto just bit his neck a little and Sasuke turned him around and pushed Naruto against the wall.

"Are you saying you want to do it here baby?" Sasuke asked and then lifted Naruto into his arms and wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist.

"Yes....please fuck me," Naruto begged. Sasuke smiled and unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and pulled them off of him and then pulled his shirt over his head. Naruto was standing against the wall in nothing but his boxers, while Sasuke was fully dressed.

"Sasuke you had better take off those clothes or I will rip them off of you." Naruto said with a little anger.

"Alright, calm down baby." Sasuke told him and then kissed his lips softly. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head slowly, but then jerked off his pants and boxers once he saw the seduction in Naruto's eyes.

"That is more like it." Naruto said as he took off his boxers. Naruto didn't have time to get the boxers all the way off before Sasuke picked Naruto up, wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist and began sucking and biting Naruto's neck.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM," moaning Naruto began to grind his dick against Sasukes. While Naruto was busy grinding his dick against Sasuke, Sasuke moved one of his hands behind Naruto and stuck one of his fingers inside Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke...ahhhhh...that hurts....ahhhhhhh." Naruto almost yelled.

"Sorry love, I need to prepare you...my dick has grown since the last time we fucked." Sasuke said and then chuckled once Naruto's face looked shocked.

"Fine." Was all Naruto needed to say. Sasuke then inserted a second finger and began to pump the fingers in and out of Naruto's ass. Naruto began to grind his dick against Sasukes while the fingers where pumping in his ass. Sasuke began to moan and then he inserted a third finger and began to bite Naruto's neck once Naruto yelled out a bit.

"Damn, Naruto," Sasuke said between bites, "Your so fucking sexy I just want to fuck you right now."

Sasuke didn't give naruto time to reply, he took his fingers out, put his hands on Naruto's hips and thrusted his Dick hard and fast into his hole.

"AHHHHHH," Naruto yelled from pain and pleasure.

"Sorry love, but you know I had to do that or it would be more painful." Sasuke said as he began to kiss Naruto's eyes, cheeks, chin, and then his lips. The kiss was slow and sweet so that he could savor the moment that he had with naruto.

"Ok you can move now." Naruto said once his breathing was back. Sasuke nodded, tightened his grip on Naruto's hips and thrusted out and then back in hard and fast.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast or soft and slow?" Sasuke whispered into his ear while he was moving in and out of his ass.

Moaning loudly naruto managed to say harder and faster.

"Alright baby hold on then." Sasuke said with a chuckle. Sasuke pinned Naruto onto the floor, widened his legs a little more and thrusted inside of him hard and fast making Naruto moan out in pleasure. Sasuke liked this so he moved a bit and had one hand on the floor for balance and the other was pumping Naruto's dick in time with his thrusts. Each thrust Sasuke did made Naruto moan louder and scream with pleasure.

"AHHHHHH...Sasuke right there do that again." Naruto yelled in pleasure. Sasuke complied and began to thrust harder into that spot making Naruto scream with pleasure.

"I'm...about to....come...AHHHHHH." Naruto screamed out between pants.

"That's right baby come for me." Sasuke said, after one final thrust he came into Naruto and continued to thrust inside him. After a few more thrusts Naruto came all over his and Sasuke's chest.

**(YAOI SEX SCENE OVER...^_^)**

"Damn baby that was amazing." Sasuke said as he pulled out a laid beside Naruto.

"Yea you were amazing...would you mind going one more round with me after we get something to eat?" Naruto asked while sitting up a bit and began to kiss Sasuke's lips lightly. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and crushed his lips against Naruto's and began to move his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip for entrance. Naruto gladly opened up his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance but it was obvious that Sasuke won. After a few more minutes of their kiss, Naruto broke the kiss and went to get something to eat.

"Come on Sasuke lets hurry up and eat so I can go another round." Naruto said happily. Sasuke came up behind Naruto, wrapped his arms around his waist, and brought his mouth to his ear.

"I thought that I was supposed to be begging for more rounds not the other way around baby." Sasuke whispered into his ear seductively.

"You know what screw food lets go another round." Naruto said with a chuckle as he jumped onto Sasuke and made him fall to the floor. Laughing loudly Sasuke flipped him over and onto his back.

"I think you going to be soar in the morning."

"I don't care. I love you."

The only sound hat could be heard from that house was moaning and screaming for more.

Author: I think I am getting the hang of this hahaha sorry that the sex scene was too short...I will write more chapters when I get the chance....but i am grounded from my laptop at home so i can only type at school...lame huh...well please review and let me know ur honest opinions ok ^_^...i will write the next chapter on paper and type in on my laptop and uplead it as fast as i can ^_^...love you all


	3. Chapter 3

_Together...Always_

Chapter 3

I UPLOADED IT EARLY I COULDN'T WAIT ^_^

Disclaimer: i don't own the Naruto characters...**this chapter doesn't have boyXboy sex in it so sorry lol...**

the next chapter might I'm not sure yet...i have to see how i am going to put things together first.

**special thanxs to those who are reading my story ^_^**

KyouyaxCloud

naruloves65

EvilSuccubus

passionateinterest

dragonfire04

runoutofaname

ON WITH THE STORY NOW!

Sasuke woke up first with his arms wrapped around a naked Naruto. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his forehead before he untangled his arms and legs. After he put the covers on Naruto and put on some boxers he decided to go make breakfast for him and Naruto before they had to go into work.

He was trying to he as quiet as possible but for some reason all the pots and pans decided against it and fell onto the floor once he took out the pot that he needed.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a tired voice once he got to the kitchen.

"Well, I was going to surprise you by making breakfast in bed for you but these stupid pots and pans woke you up. I'm sorry love, try and go get some more sleep, I think you might need it." Sasuke said with a wink.

"I'm fine here let me cook for you besides i love cooking...It used to keep me busy so I wouldn't have to think about you all the time." Naruto said as he took the pan from him and put in on the stove.

"Baby...I'm sorry." Sasuke said while wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and kissing his neck from behind.

"Sasuke...mmmm...I'm trying to cook you breakfast." Naruto said while pushing him away and resume making eggs.

"Oh, alright, While you cook I will go get me a shower. I'll be right back." Sasuke said after he kissed Naruto and then smacked him on the ass.

"Sasuke your such a pervert." Naruto said as he was walking to the bathroom.

"Only with you my love." Sasuke yelled back before shutting the door.

While Sasuke was in the shower Naruto's phone when off. Naruto skipped over to it and opened the text, **'**_**Daddy is fine he gets to come home tomorrow...do you want to come see him when i get him home'**_

Smiling as he replied he sat his phone down and began to make breakfast.

After 10 minutes he had fixed scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, biscuits, sausage, and fresh orange juice.

"Mmmmm...something smells good in here." Sasuke said as he walked into the dining room with his work clothes on.

"Eat as much as you like I have to get in the shower too and then get ready...But once I am ready we have to leave for work." Naruto said as he walked over to Sasuke, gave him a kiss, and walked toward the bathroom.

"Love you baby," Sasuke called out to him once the door was shut. Sasuke sat down and began to eat. "DING...DING" Sasuke's phone went off telling him that he had a text.

When he opened it he saw it was from Neji, **'**_**hey sexy guess wut?'**_

Rolling his eyes he replied, **'**_**Wut do u want now?'**_

'_**Well, I was wondering if u n Naruto got back 2gether or not u dont have 2 be so bitchy toward me damn'**_

'_**sorry it just that because of you he didnt marry me...he apparently saw me n u talking n then me hugging u...he thought i was cheatin'**_

'_**Oh shit man im sorry do you want me to explain it to him or wut?'**_

'_**Nah, i got it thanxs tho'**_

Sasuke put his phone in his pocket and finished eating.

When they made it to work Sasuke had to go straight into a meeting, so Naruto had to go straight to his cubicle.

"Hey Naruto, I herd that you and Sasuke arrived here together are you two dating now?" Sakura asked once she came over to his cubicle and sat on his desk.

"Well, I don't know...He just gave me a ride to work cause my car wouldn't start...besides what's it to you?" Naruto asked while he was trying to sort out papers.

"Cause I'm your bff and I need to know if you have a man yet or not cause my sister's friend is single and he is looking for a boyfriend so i set ya up on a blind date." She said laughing and then ran off to her cubicle before she saw his reaction.

Naruto was furious he didn't know what to do. At that time his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was from Sasuke.

'_**hey baby sorry i had to run but the meeting it taking forever.'**_

'_**its ok...sakura set me up on a blind date n doesnt know were dating wut do i do!'**_

Naruto started freaking out but calmed down a but to finish putting the papers in order. Sasuke still didn't reply after an hour so Naruto sent him a other text.

'_**did u get my text?'**_

'_**yea...should we tell everyone that were together?'**_

'_**NO that could ruin our jobs...lets just lie low for a while ok...how about i go on the date n just let the guy know i'm not interested'**_

'_**WHAT! NO I WONT LET U DO THAT'**_

'_**how about when i get home from that blind date i let u fuck me in any position you want and as many rounds as you want...deal?'**_

'_**DEAL!...but you better not kiss him or anything'**_

'_**I wont i promise...love you have to get back to work ^o^'**_

'_**LOVE YOU 2 BABY! ^_-'**_

After Naruto got his work done he rolled his chair over to Sakura's cubicle and told her that he would love to meet her sister's friend and hang out.

"OK, cool when you you like to meet up with him?" Sakura asked while she was typing down important financial stuff for their company.

"How about tonight...what's his name?" Naruto asked while trying to be excited.

"His name is Garra. I think you both will have a lot in common...you both are adopted and are gay," Sakura said with a laugh. Naruto only let Sakura joke about that stuff because she was his oldest and more closest friend.

"OK, so let me know what time and place me and him are going to be going, I have to head over to the store to buy lunch it's my turn...what do you want this time for lunch?"

"Alright I will...and hmmmmm...how about a turkey and cheese sandwich with no mustard...you know i hate that stuff." She said before turning back to her work.

"OK, OK i won't forget." He said while putting his chair back.

While Naruto was on his way to get the lunch he went to Sasuke's office to ask him if he wanted anything to eat but when he opened the door he saw Sasuke doing...

author's notes: **dum-dum-dum-dummmmmm...lol sorry i thought it would be funny to stop there but i am writing the next chapter right now and will upload it ASAP...the next chapter should only take me a few days at the most...depending on school of course...**


	4. Chapter 4

Together...Always

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own the naruto characters...**this chapter does have boyxboy sex ^_- ...only for those who like it ^_-**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow i can't believe I'm on the 4th chapter lol i didn't think i would get this far.

**i was going to put it as a oneshot but i am glad i listened to my best friend in the whole world ^_^ (SAMMY! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU ^_^ THANXS FOR BELIEVING IN ME ^_^)**

I WILL TRY AND MAKE THIS A LONGER CHAPTER LOL

**special thanxs to those who are reading my story ^_^**

KyouyaxCloud

naruloves65

EvilSuccubus

passionateinterest

dragonfire04

runoutofaname

anime-obsessed95

Animefreak00123

I HOPE THIS LIST GETS BIGGER LOL...I CAN'T THING ALL OF YOU ENOUHT FOR READING MY STORY...JUST REMEMBER THE MORE OF YOU THAT COMMENT THE MORE NAMES I PUT ON HERE

**OH AND BE HONEST ABOUT IT...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW Y AND I CAN LEARN TO DO BETTER ON THAT ^_^**

**OH AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS I WILL PUT ON THIS...IT DEPENDS ON HOW MANY PEOPLE THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING**

_*********__**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! HOPE YA LIKE IT!**__*********_

"Ahhhh," Sasuke moaned while he was leaning back on his chair with his pants undone while jacking off to a naked picture of Naruto on his computer screen.

"Sasuke? What do you think your doing?" Naruto asked after he shut the door.

"Naruto!...ummm...well, what does it look like I am doing?" Sasuke said as he pointed toward his thing. Blushing Naruto turned around, shut the office door, and walked over to Sasuke.

"Would you like some help with the real thing or would you like to jerk off to that picture of me?" Naruto asked as he began to take off his jacket. Sasuke first looked at him like he asked a stupid question and then turned his chair to face Naruto and slowly began to jerk off again.

Naruto giggled as he tossed his jacket onto the couch that was by the door and slowly while swaying his hips began to walk toward Sasuke. Sasuke began to go faster, and his eyes went big when Naruto started unbuttoning his jeans. Once his jeans where gone he unbuttoned his shirt all the way down but kept it on.

"Like what you see baby?" Naruto asked when he reached Sasuke. All he could do was look Naruto up and down while continuing to jerk off. Naruto started to get hard so he pulled his dick out from under his boxers and sat on Sasuke's lap.

Moaning at the contact when Naruto sat down he wrapped his arms around his waist and was about to grind against him so he could have a release when all of a sudden there came a knock at the door.

"Mr. Uchiha? I need to speak with you about an important issue." Shikamaru told him threw the door.

"Shit...This will only take a few minutes...how about you umm...go wait for me to finish this up in the closet." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no...wait i got a better idea." Naruto whispered as he grabbed his clothes and Sasuke pulling his pants up and zipping them.

"uh, alright well hurry up I'm about to open the door." Sasuke said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it Shikamaru? What do you want." Sasuke asked him as he turned around to walk toward his desk, and to see if Naruto was in visible site.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have the next couple of days off?" He asked after him and Sasuke sat down and was comfortable.

"Why, would you..." Sasuke started but didn't finish his sentence when he felt something on his crotch and begin to undo the button and unzip his zipper.

"well, I was hoping to because it's mine and Temari's **(did i spell that right?)** anniversary tomorrow and was hoping i could get at least that day off." He asked but Sasuke wasn't really listening to him was he was trying to regulate his breathing and not give anything away when he felt Naruto's mouth on his dick.

"Sir? Did you hear me?" Shikamaru asked after there was a few minute pause.

"Mmmm...hmmm...What did you...say?" Sasuke asked as he squirmed a bit in his seat as Naruto began to deep throat his dick.

"I asked if i could at least get tomorrow off cause it was mine and Temari's anniversary."

"Well, I don't know...OUCH!" Sasuke yelled when Naruto bit his dick hard.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea...sorry i hit my knee on the desk" He said as he put his hand under the desk and forced Naruto to engulf all of his dick in his mouth all at once.

"Well, how about you come back at the end of your shift and i will give you an answer." Sasuke said while he was moving Naruto's head toward and away from his dick.

"Yes sir." Shikamaru said as he got up and walked out of Sasuke's office.

Once the door was shut he pulled Naruto out from under his desk laid him on his back on the desk, and pulled his boxers off.

"This is for biting my dick while i was trying to talk." Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto's legs up and plunged into his ass hard and fast.

"AHHH" Naruto moaned out.

"No, no I can't have you making so much noise while we're still at work." Sasuke told him as he wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist tightly.

"If you don't be quiet then i will have to gag you...do you want that to happen?" Sasuke asked him and then began to thrust harder into him, and making the desk rock a bit with the thrust.

"Mmmm...ha...oh" Naruto started moaning as he held onto the desk and thrusted his hips forward to meet the thrusts.

"Do you like that baby? Do you want me thrust harder into that tight ass of yours?" Sasuke asked while thrusting and pulling Naruto closer to his thrusts with his hands on his hips.

"Ahhhh...ye...s...pl...pl...please...go har...der...i want...you to...fu...fuck me hard." Naruto tried to whispered out between thrusts. Sasuke smirked, he stopped thrusting long enough to move him and Naruto onto the floor.

"You ready baby?" Sasuke asked as he flipped Naruto onto his hands and knees. All Naruto did was nod his head saying yes.

Sasuke thrusted inside of him with his hands on Naruto's hips.

"Hah...just...mmmm...a few...more thrusts." Sasuke said between thrusts. Naruto was whimpering and moving his but back with every thrust forward.

"Sas..uke...I'm about to...AHHHH" Naruto breathed out loudly as he came onto Sasuke's Shirt that was on the floor.

"Me too." After a few more thrusts he came inside of Naruto.

"That was amazing...wanna go another round?" Sasuke asked as he was laying on the floor covered in sweat.

"No...sorry i have to get lunch for Sakura and then go home to get ready for my date with Garra." Naruto said as he stood up and started putting his clothes on

"You won't fall for him right? Its just a little blind date and then thats it right?" Sasuke asked while he too was putting his clothes on and sitting his dirty shirt by the couch and getting a clean one from the closet.

"Well...i don't really know i have to meet him first." Naruto said with a laugh.

"I'm kidding...come over to my house around midnight tonight ok and i will tell you how horrible he was." Naruto told him before he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Have to go love you." Naruto said while he walked out the door

"Naruto? Where have you been and where is my food?" Sakura asked when Naruto came back to his desk.

"Oh, shit I forgot Haha." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh well...well anyways i am going to leave then cause Lee asked me to lunch." Sakura said while getting her jacket.

"I thought you hated Lee?" Naruto asked while he too grabbed his jacket.

"Nope...I told him I would date him for a lil bit to see if I liked him or not...and so we're going on a date." Sakura told him with a slight blush.

"Oh well, good luck I hope you guys have fun." Naruto told her as he took the stairs and she took the elevator.

"You too!" she called back.

"Oh, my gosh what should I wear? Should i wear a suit, pants and a dress shirt, or just my usual get up?" Naruto asked himself as he was going through his closet.

"Wait what should I care I'm not even going to see him again so i am going to wear my usual get up that i wear when I'm not working...lets see where did I put it?" Naruto asked himself while throwing his clothes out of his closet.

"There it is." Naruto said as he started putting on his tight black shirt, orange boxers, orange pants and his favorite orange and black jacket that only zips up when it wants to. **(i hope that was right lol if you don't rele know what I'm talking about look on my profile there is a link on it that will take you to the site to see it...anyways on with the story ^_^)**

"Alright now what should I do with my hair? Well, duh gel it up haha besides only Sasuke gets to see my hair that is wet and sticking to my face." Naruto said but then blushed at that thought.

*DING DONG*

"Oh my gosh he's here" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Comming!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto walked to the door put his shoes on and opened the door to find...

**(OK I'M GONNA STOP IT THERE...DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT...UR SCARRING ME STOP...ALRIGHT OK I WON'T STOP IT THERE I WILL CONTINUE SO STOP SCARRING ME...)**

Garra was standing there in a dark tight shirt with skulls on it, black loose pants, Black and white converse, short red hair, a red tattoo on his forehead, and heavy eye liner.

When Naruto saw him his first thought was 'HOTT AS HELL'.

"So you must be Naruto?" Garra asked as he lifted up an eye brow **(yea i gave Garra eye brows but they are the kind that look hot on him...just think of any hot looking eye brow that would look on him and there ya go lol)**

"Uh...yea and you must be Garra? I'm sorry that Sakura made you go on a date with me." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"Nah, it ok I am happy besides your kinda cute." Garra said with a smirk.

"Th...thanks." Naruto stuttered at the compliment.

"So do you like dancing?" Garra asked.

"Yea, I love to dance."

"Good cause we're going to a club." Garra said as he took Naruto's hand and led him to his car. Naruto shut his door and followed Garra with a slight blush cause Garra was holding his hand.

The ride to the club wasn't silent they talked about when they first knew they were gay all they way till their last relationship...and it turns out they both have a lot in common...they both found out they where gay in middle school, dated their high school crushed until college and then they had been single since then.

"So why did you break up with your high school sweet heart?" Naruto asked once they made it to the club.

"Well, his family didn't support him being gay and was forcing him to date their best friends daughter so that maybe he could go straight if they dated...so I told him that he deserved to have a family with her and just left...last i heard he was having to propose tomorrow night...So I think that's why Sakura set me up with you tonight so I could get my mind off of him." Garra said sadly.

"Oh my gosh that is sad...I'm sorry Garra." Naruto said as he gave Garra a tight hug.

"Nah, It's ok...lets go have some fun." Garra said as Naruto let him go and he got out of the car.

"Alright cool." Naruto said excitedly as they both walked to the club entrance.

**IN THE CLUB**

"Do you want a drink first?" Garra asked over the loud music of Ramp by Scooter (sorry i just looked up some club songs lol i don't rele know all the song lyrics.

"Yea, I would love one." Naruto yelled back. Once they made it to the bar they both ordered a beer. Once they both drank all of their beer a new song started to play, Juicy by Notorious B.I.G.

"Oh, my god I LOVE this song...lets dance." Naruto yelled over the music while dragging Garra to the dance floor.

Once they made it to the dance floor Naruto started grinding his ass into Garra's front with the music and sometimes going down and then moving his butt back when he went up. Garra had his hands on Naruto's hips and was grinding into him with the beat too. Naruto turned around and pressed his body all the way into Garra's earning a grunt from Garra and his arms wrapped all the way around his waist.

"Your a good dancer." Naruto said as he began to sway his hips from side to side.

"Thanks you not so bad yourself." Garra said as he let go of Naruto and turned him around once the beat picked up again and they started their dance gain but with Garra's head on Naruto's neck and his arms around his waist making Naruto only move his hips.

Once the song ended Garra held Naruto's hand as they walked back to a booth. Once Garra sat down Naruto climbed into Garra's lap while facing him which earned a surprised glance from Garra.

"What are you do-" was all Garra got out before Naruto leaned down and kissed Garra on the lips. **(oh noooooo what is Naruto doin? don't get mad at me i am doing this for a reason)**

Garra was surprised at first but then quickly started to kiss back. Garra wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and moved him closer only to feel Naruto's Hard on connecting with his earning them both to moan with pleasure.

Naruto put is arms around Garra's neck and started to grind his hips into Garra's.

"Ah...Naru...to...What are you...Ahhhh doing...mmmmm" Garra asked once he broke away from the kiss and was trying not to moan at the friction that Naruto was making.

"I don't really...ahhhh...know...I'm just...haaaaaa...Horny." Naruto said as he began to rock his hips hard onto Garra's dick.

"Lets go to your car...mmmmmm...please I...ahhhhhh...want you." Naruto said as he began to rock his hips faster into Garra's dick trying to get more friction going.

"Haaaaaa...mmmmm...ok let go." Garra moaned out as he thrusted his hips up and then grabbed Naruto's wrist as they ran toward Garra's car.

(**SHOULD I STOP IT THERE TO KEEP YOU GUESSING AND SEE IF NARUTO AND GARRA ACTUALLY HAVE SEX IN GARRA'S CAR...NAH I'LL KEEP GOING LOL I AIN'T THAT MEAN LOL)**

"Once Naruto was in the passenger's seat Garra got on top of Naruto and slid between his legs making Naruto's legs wrap around his waist. Garra found the leaver and pulled it up making the seat go all the way down.

"Mmmmmmm" Naruto moaned out once Garra put his hands on the top of the seat and began to thrust his hips forward onto Naruto's Dick. Both were breathing heavily as Garra picked up pace and began to thrust harder making Naruto's shoulders hit Garra's arms with every thrust. Naruto's eyes where closed as he wrapped his arms around Garra's neck and began to meet Garra's thrust just as hard.

"Mmmmmm...Garra...ahhhh harder...ahhhhhhhh." Naruto moaned out loud as he knew he was about to come. Garra undid his pants and Naruto's, pulled out their dicks, and after a few more hard thrusts garra came and so did Naruto.

"haaaaaa...that was amazing...wanna go back to you place to finish what we started?" Garra asked as he put his dick back into his pants and zipped it back up.

"Yea." Was all Naruto could say after he put his dick back into his pants as well. **(oh and the cum only landed on the seat not on their clothes)**

BACK AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

"Naruto? Are you home yet?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door...it was midnight already.

"Hmmmmm must not be home yet...I'll wait for him in the living room. (**OH NO...SASUKE IS AT NARUTO'S HOUSE AND NARUTO IS ON HIS WAY TO HAVE SEX WITH GARRA...OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN)**

*the door opens and then closes*

"Naruto your-" Sasuke is shocked to find Garra pressing Naruto up against the door while kissing him passionately.

"Sas...Sasuke!" Naruto screams as he pushes Garra away.

"Ummmm...its not what it looks like..." Naruto said blushing like crazy and feeling guilty.

"Not what it looks like I just saw you kissing this guy in front of me...Who is this? Is this Garra the one you told me you were supposed to go on a date with!" Sasuke yelled as he looked really pissed off at Garra and at Naruto.

"Yea it's Garra...and...yea we kissed and we had dry sex but that means nothing." Naruto said to him as he walked to him, but Sasuke moved back.

"I didn't think you thought it meant nothing...you wanted to have sex with me here." Garra said as he was leaning on the front door.

"Garra SHUT UP!" Naruto said angrily.

"..." Sasuke was stunned. "Well don't let me stop you."

"Sasuke no stop." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face Naruto, "Do you want now?"

"Please don't leave." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Why...I thought you wanted to fuck him...i'm just in your way right...besides who do you want more **HIM OR ME**?" Sasuke asked as he moved his arm away from Naruto, crossed his arms and waited.

"I...choose..."

Author's notes: ok this time I am done lol...**THE FIRST ONE WHO SENDS ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHO NARUTO SHOULD CHOOSE THAT IS THE ONE NARUTO WILL CHOOSE...AND YES I CAN CHANGE IT TO WHERE IT IS A GARNARU STORRY...**so what will you people choose...

Sorry i thought i should make it a long chapter since my other chapters where short lol...i will let ya'll know which one it will be once i find out ok ^_^...love you all and thanxs soooooo much to all of you who are reading ^_^ it means a lot


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: SORRY I THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT SOMEONE ALREADY TOLD ME WHO NARUTO SHOULD CHOOSE IT WAS**

runoutofaname

**BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT THEY CHOSE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOL...LOVE YOU ALL THANXS FOR READING MY STORIES ^_^**

**I AM WRITING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW SO IT SHOULD BE DONE EITHER MONDAY OR TUESDAY ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

Together Always

chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own the naruto characters...**this chapter does have boyxboy sex ^_- ...only for those who like it ^_-**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanxs so much for all of the review you guys it means a whole lot to me ^_^

**special thanxs to those who are reading my story ^_^**

**YAY THE LIST HAS GROWN ^_^ I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY ^_^**

KyouyaxCloud

naruloves65

EvilSuccubus

passionateinterest

dragonfire04

runoutofaname

anime-obsessed95

Animefreak00123

hardyaoi12

Deidara-Danna-Sama

**HUGE SPECIAL THANXS TO**

_*******_ runoutofaname _*******_ _***This Chapter is dedicated to you ^_^***_

** **MATT TAYLOR** my awesome accomplice that helped me come up with some scenes...you'll know them when you read them... **

**FOR TELLING ME THAT NARUTO SHOULD CHOOSE..."**_**SASUKE**_**"

* * *

**

"I choose...Sasuke, I'm sorry but can I talk to Garra alone please...go wait in my room please." Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a firm look.

"Alright...but hurry up." Sasuke said as he reluctantly when to Naruto's room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Garra asked as he was leaning on the front door not moving.

"Well, I thought you should know that...I'm not using you I don't know what came over me...I guess I thought you should have a good time since the one you loved can't have you anymore." Naruto said as he was just standing there with his arms behind his back while looking at the floor.

"And if you want I can help you get back together with your once lover...Can I help?" He asked as he looked up and walked toward him a little bit.

"NO." Was all Garra said before he turned around and walked out of the apartment angry.

Naruto just stood there flabbergasted **(i love that word it looks and sounds funny)** at what just happened and started thinking at what Sasuke might do...Would Sasuke leave him? No, he won't let Sasuke leave him again even though the first time he said no.

Naruto slowly made his way to his bedroom, scared at what Sasuke might do. But was surprised when he saw that Sasuke was still there and was laying down at the head of the bed, under the covers, and curled up on a pillow.

All Naruto could do was smile and slowly make his way to Sasuke trying not to wake him up. Naruto picked up Sasuke's head and laid it on his lap as he sat down. Naruto began to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair and hum.

"Naruto...Why did you cheat?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to look at him. When he didn't say anything for a while he was going to ask again but Naruto started to tear up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he sat up to look at him.

"I'm...sorry...Suke...I just felt sad...when he told me...about the guy...he loved...and..._hick_...I just wanted..._hick_...to help." Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's chest and began to bawl.

"I'm...so...rry...that I..._hick_...che...ated..._hick_...on you I...pro...mise that it will...NEVER happen...again...ple...ese don't...go." Naruto begged as he held onto Sasuke tightly and wouldn't let go when Sasuke tried to make Naruto let him go.

"Naruto I won't leave you...I just got you back...Please, stop crying ok." Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss with his hands on Naruto's face.

"Thank you...and I love you so much...I'm really sorry for what i did." Naruto said as he wrapped his his arms around Sasuke's neck, buried his face into his neck and held onto him tightly. Sasuke chuckled and held onto him tightly.

After about ten minutes he noticed that Naruto fell asleep so he laid him on the bed, pulled the covers over him and was about to walk out when he herd Naruto mumble his name and decided to get in the bed with him and sleep there.

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Naruto mumbled about wanting to sleep in before rolling over and falling out of bed. He looked up and noticed that he was five minutes late for work. Getting up fast and running to his draws he grabbed some work clothes and quickly put them on.

"Sasuke why didn't you wake me up!" He yelled from in the bathroom but no one replied so after he was fully dressed he noticed a piece of paper on the bed from Sasuke and smiled after he finished it before laying it back where he found it.

_dear naruto,_

_I had to go to work early so don't be late for work, I love you and can't wait to see you at work._

_love you always,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto looked at the clock again and rushed out of his apartment and hurried to get to work.

* * *

"Oh know Naruto why are you late?" Sakura asked once Naruto got in and sat down.

"I woke up late."

"Oh my gosh so the date went well?" Sakura asked with a slight blush on her face.

"No...in fact he went home last night after he took me home...all because my boyfriend was home." Naruto said but then quickly covered his mouth. Now Sakura would stop at nothing to fin out who it was dang it. Why did he have to have such a big mouth.

"What! But you told me that you were single...Did you want to cheat on him?" Sakura asked as she began to move closer to him.

"No, i just didn't want you to find out who my boyfriend was..." Naruto said as he tried to get ready for work.

"Why who is your boyfriend?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he stood up and walked away.

"Wow really...well its about time they got back together." Sakura said to herself.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's office, shut the door and laid down on the couch to try and calm down and think about why he told her that.

"Naruto...why are you in my office this early?" Sasuke asked from his office chair with a confused look on his face.

"I told Sakura that we both were dating." Naruto said with his arm over his eyes and a heavy sigh.

"Why would you tell her that, I thought you didn't want everyone to know yet?" Sasuke asked while crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto didn't say anything for a while he just sat there.

"I don't know i just blurted it out...and Sasuke I have to tell you something." Naruto said as he sat up on the couch with his hands in his lap while looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"No more sex."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked as he was sitting up straight with his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Because I don't want our relationship to just be sex I want there to be love and care like last night when you held onto me and kissed me." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

Naruto moved Sasuke's chair and sat on his lap side ways, wrapped his arms around his neck and put his head on his chest. Sasuke gave a heavy sigh wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled him closer and breathed in his scent.

"Alright, if thats what you want then no more sex...but only if you agree to marry me." Sasuke told him with a smile. Naruto looked up with a shocked face not sure if he herd him right.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked as he looked into his eyes.

"Marry me and I will agree to no more sex till we are both married."

(**I THINK I WILL STOP IT HERE SINCE NO ONE IS READING IT ANYMORE...***people glaring and getting out knifes***...OK OK OK I WON'T STOP IT HERE DON'T KILL ME...YOU NEED ME...***People putting the knifes away***...anyways on with the story)**

"Yes...I'll marry you." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. Sasuke pulled Naruto's face toward him and kissed him passionately. Naruto began to kiss him back with his arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked into the kiss but then leaned back and rested his forehead onto Naruto's with a true smile.

"Your going to come live with me." Sasuke said as he was running circles onto Naruto's back. Naruto looked a little nervous as he was running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"About that...I was wanting to quit this job." Naruto said with a nervous laugh, "because...well i do love it here but i don't want to work where you work...i want to go somewhere where your not always there you know." Naruto said as he leaned back a bit from Sasuke to see his reaction to the news.

"I think its ok but ya have to live with me." Sasuke said with a smile as he took his right hand and moved it to rest on Naruto's cheek.

"I love you." Sasuke said before leaning forward and capturing Naruto's lips with his own.

"Love you too." Naruto said as he kissed him back.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING AT SASUKE'S HOUSE**

Naruto sat up fast and ran straight for the bathroom, pulled the toilet seat up and threw up. Sasuke herd him throwing up and ran to the bathroom to go see if he was ok.

"Naruto, baby, what's wrong are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he began to rub his back in soothing circles.

"Yea, I think that steak I had last night wasn't cooked all the way or something...I think I'm ok now sorry. I know this isn't how you wanted to get woken up on our first day living together." Naruto said as he was siting in the floor by the toilet with one arm on the toilet seat and the other in his lap.

"It's ok baby I don't mind." Sasuke said as he leaned forward and kissed him on the head.

"You go wash your mouth while I go make breakfast." Sasuke told him as he stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Naruto sat there for a little bit longer to make sure he wouldn't throw up again and went to brush his teach and use mouth wash.

Naruto looked down and noticed that he looked fat, or it was just his imagination. He thought about skipping break fast but he knew that if he didn't eat anything then Sasuke would be pissed at him so he decided to eat some breakfast.

Naruto walked down to the kitchen while putting his robe on. He walked into the kitchen and smiled, it smelt of all the foods that he loved and went right to the table and waited till Sasuke put his plate down.

As soon as Sasuke sat his plate down he took one bite and the next thing he knew all the food was gone, he had finished the whole plate before Sasuke even sat down.

"I guess you were hungry, haha." Sasuke laughed out with a smile.

"I guess so...You might need to hurry up you don't want to be late for work." Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke's cheek and put his plate in the sink. Sasuke quickly finished his breakfast, put his plate in the sink, kissed Naruto goodbye and ran out the door to get to work.

"Love you." Sasuke yelled back before shutting the front door.

"You too!" He yelled back before turning back to the sink and putting the dirty dishes in to dish washer.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Comming!" Naruto yelled as he dried off his hands and ran to the front door.

"Who is it?" He asked before opening it.

"Garra." The person said on the other side.

* * *

**WHAT DOES GARRA WANT?**

Author's notes: WOW I can't believe this is my most read story lol i am glad that i added an account and started writing my own stories on here now lol...anyways...i don't know what elts to put but my next chapter will probably take a while to write...sorry

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	7. READ THIS OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!

**IF YOU DON'T READ THIS THEN I WON'T MAKE ANYMORE CHAPTERS!**

Ok for those who still want me to write thanxs for reading this...

Who ever reviews on my story your name goes on my list for the special thank i don't put ur name if u add it to fav. or OR Alert sorry but i don't

**I STILL LOVE YOU ALL WHO ADD ME AS UR FAV. AUTHOR FAV. STORY AND ALERTS SO TO MAKE U GUYS HAPPY HERE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED ME AS UR FAV AUTHOR AND STORY...**

**

* * *

**

**those who added my story to their favorites list...**

anime-obsessed95

AnonymousAuthor13

AwesomeNinjaPanda

DarkAngelWings19

dragonfire04

FearOfTheDarkPrince

hardyaoi12

HyuugaShun

itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches

Kai16Ray

kawaii4naruto

KyouyaxCloud

Lovelessyoru

Miko Vampire

nightengal

Princesa Blanca

rbw1995

saisgirlfriend

* * *

**those who added my story to an alert**

anime-obsessed95

animegirl2781

dragonfire04

EvilSuccubus

hardyaoi12

Hidaniscute16

hotanimeguysrock

KyouyaxCloud

leticia79

Miko Vampire

mooloo95

naruloves65

passionateinterest

primaaryet

runoutofaname

sasunaruisluv

shay072002

xXPierceMyHeartxX

YiselysNeedsHelp

Yukino Yuki


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own the naruto characters**...DON'T BE MAD...**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanxs so much for all of the review you guys it means a whole lot to me ^_^

**special thanxs to those who are reading my story ^_^**

**YAY THE LIST HAS GROWN ^_^ I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY ^_^**

KyouyaxCloud

naruloves65

EvilSuccubus

passionateinterest

dragonfire04

runoutofaname

anime-obsessed95

Animefreak00123

hardyaoi12

Deidara-Danna-Sama

Shane

Miko Vampire

AwesomeNinjaPanda

mooloo95

Yukino Yuki

AngeloflightPd

Hidaniscute16

_**IF I MISSED ANYONE LET ME KNOW ^_^**_

**HUGE SPECIAL THANXS TO**

** **MATT TAYLOR** he told me too add this scene to the story i am going to trust him =/ its bad i will delete it and restart but trust me if i write it this way it was be SOOOOOO dramatic u will be begging me to keep it this way ^_- **

* * *

**Together Always**

chapter 6

"Hey Garra, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to see Garra standing there in a black button up shirt with the top two undone and black pants that where a little baggy for him. **(sorry i can't really describe clothes that well so i added his outfit to my profile so go check it out.) **Garra was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at Naruto.

"Can I come in or do I have to stand out here?" Garra asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Come on in...let me go get on some decent clothes be right back." Naruto said as he walked back into his and Sasuke's bedroom.

When he got in there he thought about calling Sasuke and having him come home but thought that maybe Garra just wanted to talk and then leave so he decided to just change instead.

He walked out in form fitting pants that wasn't too loose or too tight and one of Sasuke's favorite shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sasuke just left for work and I hadn't had the time to change clothes yet." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch with his hands in his lap. Garra walked over to the couch and sat down on the other side.

"That's quite alright...I thought I would come over here today while Sasuke was gone so that I could ask you something." Garra said while looking into Naruto's eyes and then moving his gaze down his body. Naruto started to feel uncomfortable and scooted closer to the side of the couch that was close to his bedroom.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked while taking his hand and clenching his shirt to his neck.

"You know when we were close to having sex but then _Sasuke_ was here so we had to stop...I think you only chose him because he was here and you where afraid he would hurt you...well now that he isn't here can you be mine...I promise to protect you from him...I will make sure he won't touch you again." Garra said as he scooted closer to him and grabbed Naruto's hand that was holding his shirt and held it in his hand and laid his other hand on Naruto's upper thigh. Naruto stood up fast and was walking back slowly to his room while talking.

"I'm sorry but I think you should leave...I love Sasuke and won't ever leave him."

"Really then why were you cheating on him?" Garra asked while standing up himself and walking closer to a retreating Naruto.

"I wasn't...I didn't mean to i just felt sorry for you so I thought I could make you feel better." Naruto said while quickening his pace to him bedroom.

"HOW BY USING ME AND THEN LEAVING ME ONCE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!" Garra yelled at him and stomping toward him with his hand raised in the air like he was going to hit him.

"No...I...wasn't please...stop." Naruto begged when Garra grabbed the Naruto's upper arm and squeezed it tightly. Garra just smirked and pushed him roughly into the bedroom.

Naruto freaked out and tried to stand up and shut the door but Garra was too strong and pushed the door open so hard that it came off the hinges at the bottom. **(tha door was diagonal..it look like someone kicked the door open)**

"If I can't have you no one can." Garra said as he picked Naruto up and threw him onto the bed and forced his legs apart.

"NO...STOP!" Naruto yelled but then got slapped in the face. Garra found a sock and forced it into Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up or i will make it more painful for you." Garra threatened and then ripped open Naruto's shirt. Garra got up and found some hand cuffs.

"This will do just fine." Garra said as he walked back over to Naruto and forced his arms over his head and cuffed them to the head board. Naruto had tears running down his face and was still trying to get free. Garra smacked him on the face and started to take off Naruto's pants.

Naruto tried to scream but it was more like a muffled cry since the sock was in his way. Once Garra got his pants and boxers off he roughly pushed Naruto's legs apart and got between them and began to kiss and bite on Naruto's chest. Naruto began to squirm and try to get away so Garra bit down on Naruto's chest right by his nipple and drew blood. Naruto cried out in pain and stopped moving.

"Thats a good boy now stop moving or I will kill you." Garra said as he got lower. Garra began to pump Naruto's dick to make him hard. Naruto tried to resist but unfortunately his dick began to get hard. Once Garra thought it was hard enough he flipped Naruto over so that he was on his stomach and his hands where crossed in front of him. Garra picked his ass up so that it was in the air.

"I am going to fuck you until I am satisfied and then I am going to keep fucking you." Garra told him and then unzipped his pants and took out his dick and shoved it right into Naruto's ass without preparation or lube. Naruto screamed as loud as he could with the sock in his mouth and cried huge tears.

Garra wasted no time in thrusting in and out of Naruto. It was a little difficult with out lube so he thrusted in hard and with his hands on Naruto's hips and then blood began to come out of Naruto's ass which helped make it easier for him to move.

"Do you like this whore...do you want me to keep going or stop?" Garra asked him after a few forceful thrusts inside of him. Garra removed the sock to hear his answer.

"Please...st...op...it...hurts...AHHHHH" Naruto begged and began to cry out when Garra thrusted inside him again. Garra smirked at him and began to thrust harder and faster inside him making Naruto scream out in pain. Garra got tired of that angle and flipped him back over onto his back forcefully while his dick was still inside and tearing Naruto's insides up and making him bleed more.

"Mmmmmm...thats right...mmmmm I love this angle." Garra said as he put his hands on Naruto's knees and forced them further apart and thrusted deeper inside him. After a few more thrusts Garra Came inside of him.

"I'm not done with you yet whore." Garra said as he undid the cuffs and forced Naruto to sit on top of him.

"Ride my cock or I will kill you right now." Garra said as his grip tightened on Naruto's thighs. Naruto did what he said and began to move his hips up and down slowly, since it hurt to move.

"Go faster...NOW!" Garra yelled as he smacked Naruto's ass and scratched it making him bleed. Naruto winced in pain and began to force his body to move faster. Garra closed his eyes and moved his hips up in time with Naruto's thrusts when he moved down so that his dick would go in deeper and harder inside him.

"Go faster and harder on my dick I want to come inside you." Garra said as he began to pump Naruto's dick and move his other hand to Naruto's ass to feel the blood on his dick.

"Mmmmmm...yea baby fuck my dick...HARDER I SAID." Garra yelled as he forced three fingers inside Naruto's ass while his dick was still inside.

Naruto screamed from the pain as more tears came down his face, but he began to move his hips faster and harder on his dick like Garra told him to do. Garra moaned, took his fingers out and roughly put both hands on Naruto's hips and came inside him harder.

"Come for me Naruto...NOW!" Garra yelled as he took hold of Naruto's dick and pumped it fast and squeezed it hard with every stroke. After a few more stroked Naruto forced himself to come all over Garra.

"That's right...now get my dick out of your ass and suck on my dic like the little whore you are." Garra instructed. When Naruto began to suck Garra took out two vibrators and forced one of them up Naruto's ass hard and put it on high. Naruto took his mouth off of Garra's dick long enough to scream befor Garra forced his mouth back onto his dick.

"Don't you DARE for any reason stop sucking me off until I tell you." Garra told him as he forced Naruto to deep throat him and he kept Naruto's head there.

"Don't move your head till I tell you." Garra said as he forced another vibrator into Naruto's ass and put it on high also. Naruto now had two vibrators in his ass on high so Garra grabbed two handfuls of Naruto's hair and forced Naruto's head to go up and down his dick.

After a few more sucks Garra came inside his mouth and made Naruto swallow it all.

Garra pulled out the two vibrators and picked up all his things and left Naruto with blood and come all on, in and around him.

After about 30 minutes of laying there Naruto finally moved toward the phone and dialed Sasuke's cell number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Baby." Sasuke said in a happy tone.

"Sas...uke..." That was all Naruto said before crying.

"Naruto what's wrong...are you ok." Sasuke asked sounding really worried.

"Gar...ra...raped...me...and...it...hu..rts...re...aly...bad." Naruto finally got out after crying for a bit.

"Sas...uke." Naruto asked but then he herd that the phone was dead and cried harder.

Five minutes Later Naruto heard the front door slam open and looked up toward the bedroom door and saw Sasuke standing there shocked. Sasuke rushed over to Naruto, picked him up and began taking him to the living room.

"Baby I am so sorry...I should never have left you home today...I am sooooooooo sorry." Sasuke said with tears coming down his face. Naruto touched his face and kissed his cheek.

"Its...not your...fault...i should have...called you when...he showed up." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't say anything for a while.

"I am calling the police and taking you to the hospital." Sasuke said while calling the police. Sasuke told them everything that he knew and took Naruto straight to the hospital.

"Someone help my boyfriend was just rapped...please help him." Sasuke said while carrying him into the hospital.

**2 1/2 HOURS LATER**

"Mr. Uchiha...He is stable now...and it turns out that...well I'm not for certain it might be too soon to tell but i think Naruto might be pregnant." The doctor said with out a happy voice.

"I'm not sure if it was from the rape or from you two having sex."

"Wait Naruto can't have kids he is a man M.A.N. he isn't a female how is that possible?" Sasuke asked confused and pissed off.

"Well, It turns out that he is a man but he has some girl parts also...its like he started to develop as a girl but then at the last second formed as a boy while still in his mother's womb. It is a very rare occasion that sometimes happens...would you like to see Naruto? I have told Naruto about it already." The doctor told him as he began to take Sasuke to Naruto's room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked when he walked into the room.

"Don't look at me I am a freak that might be having a rape baby...you should probably throw me out and leave me." Naruto said while laying on his side and his face facing the window and his back to Sasuke.

**(a little side story here that has nothing to do with this story...**Garra is sitting at home...pulls out a twizzler and began to suck the top of it, lick up and down the shaft of it and suck on the while thing**... that little bit of Garra molesting a twizzler was for** Deidara-Danna-Sama **)**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** I hope you all don't hate me...I am doing this all for a reason...and trust me Garra will get what he deserves...the first one who sends me a review telling me what Sasuke should do to Garra when he finds him i will add it to the next chapter ^_^

**love you all ^_^ and thanxs for reading ^_^ it means a lot**


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own the naruto characters** But i don own tha story and what they do**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanxs so much for all of the review you guys it means a whole lot to me ^_^

**special thanxs to those who are reading my story ^_^**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ ANOTHER SAUNARU STORY BY **

Animefreak00123 **called "**Always Love**"**

*******If anyone wants me to have other people read one of ur stories n its not getting much review or not many people are reading it let me know n ur story will go on my next chapter ^_-*******

KyouyaxCloud

naruloves65

EvilSuccubus

passionateinterest

dragonfire04

runoutofaname

anime-obsessed95

Animefreak00123

hardyaoi12

Deidara-Danna-Sama

Shane

Miko Vampire

AwesomeNinjaPanda

mooloo95

Yukino Yuki

AngeloflightPd

Hidaniscute16

Kana Petrsr323

Nanami Loves Sasunaru

_**IF I MISSED ANYONE LET ME KNOW ^_^**_

**HUGE SPECIAL THANXS TO**

******* Deidara-Danna-Sama...**she helped me write this chapter ^_^ *****

** **MATT TAYLOR** he told me too add this scene to the story i am going to trust him =/ its bad i will delete it and restart but trust me if i write it this way it was be SOOOOOO dramatic u will be begging me to keep it this way ^_- **

* * *

**CHAPTER**

**7**

"Naruto...Baby look at me." Sasuke said as he took his hand and turned Naruto's face gently toward him.

"I don't care if your pregnant with that bastards baby I love you and I will treat that child like my own, but if it is my baby I will marry you and love you for the rest of my life and will never let you go or let you stay by yourself again." Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed Naruto sweetly on the lips.

Once they pulled apart Naruto pulled Sasuke down onto the bed and began to cuddle up to Sasuke with his head on his chest and this arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Would you still marry me if it was Garra's baby?" Naruto asked as he looked up into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and told him that he would love him for ever and that is would be his honor to marry him.

Naruto began to cry and hold onto him tighter apologizing and whispering that he loved him.

After a few more minutes a nurse walked in and told them that Naruto was able to leave and that he would need to come back in about a month to take a few tests.

"Ok thank you." Sasuke told her and then began to help Naruto get dressed. Once he was dressed he began to take him out to his car but once they were outside n were going to his car Sasuke saw Garra waiting by Sasuke's car.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here!" Sasuke yelled at him and was about to run over to him and beat the shit out of him when Naruto held onto his arm with dear life and was shaking.

"Please lets just go home." Naruto whispered in a scared tone. Sasuke looked down at him then gave Garra his signature glare n told him that if he ever sees him again that he would kill him by any means necessary.

"We will see about that...I am sticking around till I find out who got Naruto pregnant and if it's my baby I will marry Naruto one way or another...but if it's your baby I will kill it and take Naruto away by force. Bye Naruto." Garra said with a smirk, touched Naruto's cheek and then left. Sasuke got out of Naruto's grip ran over to Garra, tackled his ass down and started to beat the shit out of him.

Naruto screamed and tried to get Sasuke off of Garra but Sasuke kept punching him in the face. Naruto screamed for help and it took two male nurses and Naruto to get off of Garra. By the time they helped Garra up his face was so bloody you could barely make out who he was.

Naruto was frightened and told Sasuke that he was going to call for a cab and that he couldn't ride home with him. Sasuke looked shocked but then thought that it would be a good idea since he was still pissed off.

When Sasuke walked through the door he began to clean up the house and clean the sheets and make sure that it looked like nothing ever happened.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto said when he walked into the house but then looked shocked when he saw boxes in the living room.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled and began to run through the house and stopped once he got to their room.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him while putting his and Naruto's clothes in a box.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked while walking over to him and trying to put their clothes back.

"Well I am packing all of our stuff we are moving I don't want us to live here anymore. We are going to put our stuff in my brothers old house until we find another place." Sasuke said while taking the clothes from Naruto and putting them back into the box. Naruto looked at him with a huge smile and then tackled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

"I love you." Naruto said then gave him another kiss before getting up and helping pack their clothes. Sasuke smiled and then they both worked on packing.

"We will have to stay here one more night since the moving people won't be here till tomorrow. I love you and I will make sure he never get near you again ok." Sasuke said while grabbing onto Naruto's waist and pulling his body close to his and holding onto his waist tightly.

"I love you so much and will never let you go." Sasuke said while putting his face in the crook of Naruto's neck and breathing deeply. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and began to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair, laying his cheek on his hair and telling him that he loves him so much too and that he would never leave him.

"I know that the baby that is inside me is yours because this baby inside me just feels so right. I think this baby will make us a real family. I love you so much." Naruto said as he picked Sasuke's head up with his hands on his cheeks and their foreheads touching.

Sasuke smiled moved Naruto's body closer to his and captured Naruto's lips with his own and they began to make out with all their love for each other in the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss looked into Sasuke's eyes and took Sasuke's hand and dragged him to their bed, he got onto the bed n pulled Sasuke onto the bed also and kissed him again in a loving kiss as he started to take Sasuke's work jacket off. Sasuke was hesitant at first but then began to kiss back and help Naruto get his jacket off.

"Baby are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked him while looking at him and holding onto his hands.

"Yes, please I want to feel you touching me and inside me so I can be happy again please." Naruto said as he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's neck.

* * *

author's notes: I LOVE YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ MY STORY SO FAR ^_^ N SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE LOL...u know how it is school n boyfriends distracting you lol

**(OK SORRY PEOPLE IM NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD TO WRITE A SEX SCENE SO I AM GOING TO STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND PICK IT UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ^_^)**


End file.
